


What's that on his neck?

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confused Germany, Confused allies, German and Italian, Multi, but not explicit lol, it's cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: France and Britain discover a hickey on Germany's neck. Not believing what they are seeing they, and some others, try to figure out who put it there. It's not like they have anything better to do right?





	What's that on his neck?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I got into gerbel.. relax I'll continue my other stories I'm just posting something else because I feel like it hahahah. Anyway Belgium's name is Emma... i'll fight everyone who calls her Bella, it's a Spanish name, it's literally unheard of in Belgium. And a lot of people say she's Francis' cousin but I actually believe her to be more of a half sister or something, but I'll just call her his sister. And I also hope she doesn't come over as a Mary Sue. I just don't really like how some of the fandom portray her. I mean history wise she's a little bit crazy not just the passive mom friend. Ok I'm done ranting.. Enjoy!

Arthur was just trying to pay attention when he heard it.

"Pssst Angleterre" Francis whispered by elbowing his side not looking at him but at something else.

"What is it?" Arthur whispered back angrily rubbing the sore spot forming on his arm. Arthur was actually really trying to pay attention for once, after all it was Germany speaking. Most of the time it was in his best interest to listen.

"Mon Dieu." Francis whispered in awe.

"What is it Frog?" Arthur asked annoyed. He turned to the Frenchman just to see him gape at something at the head of the table.

"Frog you'll catch flies with your mouth open like that." Arthur joked poking him in the cheek getting curious now.

"I was not sure of it but now I absolutely am..." The Frenchman said softly.

"What is it frog? for fucks sake I'm actually trying to pay attention you...." But his rambling was interrupted.

"He's got a hickey." Francis cut off.

"And... Wait? What? Who does?"

"Allemagne, Oh mon dieu" Francis couldn't believe it.

"Nooo... that's impossible, you're probably-" Arthur turned to look at Germany to examine his neck. "-Imagining things... Oh my god, no, you're absolutely right." Arthur said, not believing what he saw.

"Whaaat aaree you guuuys whispering about?" Gilbert sitting next to Arthur asked. Prussia was actually not really allowed to be here, but as he never did anything anyway, him being there didn't make a difference so everyone just rolled with it.

"Your brother's got a hickey" Francis whispered not thinking about who he's telling it to and thus getting a jab from Arthur who had a worried look in his eyes. Which was understandable after all, Gilbert was very unpredictable.

"My brother's got WHAT?" Gilbert said raising his voice but quickly getting shushed by Francis who regretted telling it to him now.

"You're brother's got a hickey Prussia" Arthur clarified. And Francis now turned around to glare at his neighbour.

"What I'm just telling him before he makes a scene." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No I heard you guys the first time. It's more a 'What?' In the 'What the fuck!!' way." Gilbert explained while Arthur just looked confused by that explanation.

"I agree" Francis said still looking at the spot in morbid fascination.

"Well I don't find it that weird objectively. I mean He is rather handsome yes? And he's big, strong and muscular. And I'm pretty sure he's got a 6-pack" Arthur said drinking from his cup of tea as usual, like what he just said wasn't the weirdest thing Gilbert has ever heard from his mouth.

Gilbert turned to Francis expecting the Frenchman to at least look a bit jealous as it was his.... His boyfriend? lover? Partner? Gilbert didn't actually know what their relationship was, somewhere in between love, hate, fuckbuddies and actually seeming married. So a bit of jealousy would not be weird right? But Francis just hummed, nodded and sipped from his glass of wine, both of them still looking at Germany with a calculating look in their eyes.

"Is this the both of you just admitting that you've secretly lusted after my brother and wouldn't be opposed to doing bad bad things to him. Gross you old perverts!" Gilbert glared at the two blonds who looked a bit guilty and opened their mouth to defend themselves.

"Well..."

"Mais non..."

"I would never..."

"Me neither..."

"You're imagining things..."

"Anyway I'm stuck with the Frog" Arthur said dryly.

"And I'm stuck with eyebrows here." Francis said with a sneer.

"We would never take a shot at your brother we swear." they both tried to convey.

But Gilbert saw the look they gave each other and honestly he didn't want to understand because if he did he might have to punch them for even thinking about it.

"I would though" came from Francis' other side. And the 3 of them turned to their left to see who the person with a death wish was.

"Matthieu mon dieu how dare you!" Francis said quickly followed by "I'm so proud of you _mon fils_."

"Was it you Matthew?" Arthur asked curiously.

"well no but if he asked me I wouldn't say no. I always had a thing for Germanic countries. Except you Dad. no offence" Matthew said with a smile that made Arthur forgive him immediately "None taken Matthew."

Gilbert looked at the cute Canadian with a surprised and jealous look. But then he remembered that he was Germanic too and smirked.

"Whatcha' guys talkin' about?" Alfred asked from next to Matthew feeling left out.

"About how your brother wouldn't mind sleeping with Germ... Awtch" Francis glared at Arthur who had elbowed him in the side.

"Well our good friend Germany has a hickey on his neck and we where wondering who gave it to him." Arthur supplied.

"Germany.. A hickey? You mean 'No fun allowed'-Germany?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah that one" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Holy shit guys you're right!" They all shushed him. "Not so loud America for fuck's sake." Arthur whispered harshly.

"Sorry. But seriously who managed to make him not only get the hickey but also to show it off in public." Alfred wondered aloud

"Yeah you'd think that he'd at least wear a shawl or something snobbish like Austria" Gilbert grinned.

"He probably didn't notice" Francis smirked, he couldn't wait for Ludwig's reaction once he'll find out.

"I always suspected Italy to be a kinky little bastard. I mean the innocence must be an act it's a bit too much. And the way he always hangs literally on Germany..." Arthur wondered looking at the other side of the table where Northern-Italy was currently sleeping on his documents.

Francis looked sceptical. "Non Italy's naivité is genuine, although we'll never know for sure until we ask him"

"After the meeting though, he seems to be sleeping quite deeply today and I do not want to get scolded by South-Italy or Germany. Now that I know that the latter is into biting I wouldn't be able to keep cool." Arthur laughed.

"Arthur mon cher we both know you're into biting too." Francis grinned while Arthur glared at him turning red.

"Too much information guys... Jeez..." Alfred said disgusted.

"I've got an idea" Gilbert said, and he took one of the documents lying on the table, turned it over to the blank side and started writing. Arthur was trying not to flinch at the legal document that was probably being ruined by their shenanigans. When Gilbert was done he passed it over to Francis for proof-reading.

"Dear Feli, are you responsible for the mark on Germany's neck? Greetings the other side of the table." Francis smiled and gave it back to Gilbert with a thumbs-up. "And how are you going to get it to the other side?" Arthur asked sceptical.

"Watch." Gilbert said as he rolled the document up in a ball and threw it at Northern-Italy's sleeping form, to literally get the message across.

"you incompetent idiot." Arthur whispered angrily, as they all watched in horror how the ball didn't hit Feliciano but his brother on the head instead.

With and angry glare at them Lovino opened the paper ball and started to read the message while Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew and Alfred all held their breath dreading what would come.

Lovino put the paper down and turned to look at Germany, squinted, and then opened his mouth in chock and turned red in anger. He gave a sharp jab to wake Northern Italy who fell from his chair and what resulted was loud squabbling in Italian with mostly Lovino shouting incomprehensible things to the rest of the table. Only Switzerland seemed to understand it and rolled his eyes.

Feli stood up again and frantically said some things in Italian that seemed to calm Lovino down, anger vanished he instead looked confused again, turned to the other side of the table and shook his head.

"So apparently it is not Feli" Francis concluded with a frown, Then who could it be?

"May I ask what the problem is gentlemen?" A stern voice asked making them all turn to the head of the table. 'Oh shit' they all mentally conveyed to each other.

"We're sorry sir"

"There is no problem Germany."

"Nope nothing to mention."

"Everything is just fine"

They all tried to look as convincing as possible, but seeing the stern look Ludwig had in his eyes they all knew they failed. A person who knew him really well though would know that he was just confused not really angry.

"Actually Germany I know what's bothering them." A female voice suddenly said next to Gilbert, it was Belgium. She grasped in her purse and took out a mirror. Francis, Arthur and the rest watched in horror how she took the mirror and pointed towards his neck.

"She's crazy" Alfred whispered to Arthur and Matthew.

"Shut it, Emma is too nice, he'd never do anything to her" Arthur responded.

"What they're wondering Ludwig is how you happened to have this strange mark on your neck" Emma smiled innocently at him.

"Oui she is a bit crazy, but you have to admit that she's more likely than us to figure out who did it now." Francis whispered.

"We could just ask her afterwards" Matthew proposed and the others all nodded.

Germany took the little mirror and looked at his neck and his eyes widened. He started ranting in German to Emma who's smile just widened as she replied also in German. No one understood a thing except Austria who's mouth was agape, Gilbert who's eyes suddenly widened with comprehension, and Switzerland, who normally didn't care but now looked surprised. "My Got" Francis heard Gilbert whisper.

Germany coughed face having reddened out of embarrassment. "Well then sorry for my state of being, it's very improper of me. You're all dismissed we'll continue this meeting tomorrow." And with that Germany fled the scene.

Francis and Arthur immediately went to Emma's side. "Emma mon cher, perhaps you know who the person Ludwig is sleeping with is?" Francis asked hopefully.

She just laughed at him. "Désolé Francis I think you'll have to ask it himself if you haven't figured it out yet."

"Emma, dear you'll tell me right?" Arthur tried, looking hopeful. 

"Arthur, dear, same thing goes for you, he isn't actually that scary you know? You all act like he's this mean robot. which I assure you he's not." Emma said.

"Since when are you two friends anyway" Francis asked.

"Always? We're neighbours, Francis." Emma rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you won't tell big brother who it is." Francis started looking really sad, but Emma, Matthew and Arthur where all immune to it by now. "You're hurting me"

"Just complain to Arthur mon cher." Emma laughed

"Don't bring me into this. But I agree, you could just tell us and then we'll be over it in 2 hours."

"Like I said, ask him!" Emma said while getting her stuff and walking to the door, still smiling. "Bye bye guys!" She said and left.

"Well there goes our only chance of getting to know who he's seeing." Arthur sighed. "Nooooon I wanted to know! I am entitled to every juicy gossip about everyone in this room." Francis declared dramatically causing eye rolls all around the room.

"It is obvious though" Austria replied in his haughty snobbish way.

"Shut up Roddy you would never have guessed who it was if you couldn't understand what had been said." Gilbert replied.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me sooner." Gilbert muttered. "Actually he still hasn't told you, you just overheard it" Alfred stated pushing the metaphorical knife a bit deeper and thus receiving a jab from Matthew. Luckily Gilbert hadn't heard him.

"But good on him I guess, what a catch, can't even be mad about it." Gilbert said pride colouring his voice.

"Gilbert, mon ami, tell me I'm starving here." Francis whined.

"Yes Gilbert who is it I won't tell the rest" Matthew asked smiling innocently, knowing that the German wouldn't be able to refuse him.

But that plan backfired "i'll tell you Matthew in exchange for a kiss" Gilbert grinned and gave Matthew a suggestive eyebrow wiggle, which caused the Canadian nation to blush bright pink.

"Gladly mon cher!" Francis smirked as he started approaching Gilbert, only to be held back by a hand grasping his uniform. He looked back to see Arthur glaring daggers at him and smiled apologetically. "Ah sorry mon cher, I was only kidding."

"You're all idiot's" Switzerland said annoyed. "Francis, your sister is behind the hickey on his neck"

"Emma? Oh mon dieu!" Francis laughed surprised.

"Ah it was bloody obvious now that I look back" Arthur felt a bit stupid.

"Of course it would be her, she has learned from the best, me!. I am so proud" Francis said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Ahhh lucky her" Matthew grinned but stopped once he felt an arm around his neck. "Matthew I still want that kiss though" Gilbert whispered in his ear.

The Prussian had expected the Canadian to squeak and try to pull away, but he only laughed and planted a soft kiss on the German's pale cheek. In the end it was Prussia who couldn't handle it and started turning bright red. Matthew only laughed "I've been hinting for ages, you idiot"

"You did?" Gilbert wondered. "Yeah let's go somewhere else." Matthew grinned.

"Ah l'amour isn't it beautifull?" Francis smiled. "Anyway I didn't expect Emma to be that kinky, and to not even tell him." he laughed.

"Poor Germany, it's obvious that it's not him wearing the pants in their relationship." Arthur smirked. "He's obviously the more submissive kind." Arthur started leering again. "Do you think they'd agree to a foursome?" He whispered into Francis' ear.

"Ooh you naughty naughty Englishman." Francis smirked. "I like the way you're thinking" Luckily they quickly went away because Alfred didn't want to witness any more disgusting actions involving his old man.

America looked around, there whas only one other person still in the room, Russia who was finishing up papers.

Alfred really wanted to do something though, but he disliked doing it alone, so he shoved his pride aside and turned to Russia.

"Say Ivan, let's do something together shall we, there is this space museum here I always wanted to visit" Alfred proposed not thinking it would really work.

"Oh Okay, yes that would be nice" Russia said, confused but happy to go along.

And with that those two left the room too, smiling all the way.

 

Fin.


End file.
